Resident Fangirl: Ctrl
by Upswinged-Butterfly
Summary: As the name suggests, its a sorta-parody of Resident Evil. Only instead of zombies, its Fangirls. In journal format. Many characters from diffrent anime/manga/games. Only under the Naruto catagorie because of the journals writter.
1. Them

Yay! I uploaded my crudtastic story to torture you with! First story, but don't use that as an excuse to hold back the criticism; I need all the help I can get. This was inspired by Agent HUNK's Night of the Living Fangirls. His is funnier, so go read it and its sequel.

Note: This is in journal form, so it won't always use proper grammer. It also may seem confuseing and full of plotholes, but it should clear up somewhat as it goes on.

I'm only gunna' use one disclaimer for the story cuz I'm lazy.

-I do not own any anime, manga, or video game characters/villages/other areas mentioned in this Fanfic. Those rights go to their respective owners. I also do not own Resident Evil and any of it's sequels/Franshise.

-I DO own all OCs, so no useing them without my permission.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Day 1_

I thought it was a joke.

Sure, **They** were becoming vicious, **They **might have killed someone, and **They **had the village surrounded, but it wasn't _my_ fault. I never asked **Them **to cut us off from the rest of the world. I never asked **Them **to chant my name as they tore at the village's walls. It wasn't my fault.

Was it?

I don't deserve to be kicked out of the village. Neither does Sasuke or Iruka.

The Hokage's word is law though, and I must follow orders.

At least she let us get supplies before she left. That's where I bought this journal.

We've been detained in a holding cell to make sure we don't try and escape. At dawn we will be escorted out of the village and into **Their **hands. Even from in here I can here the moans; I'm not sure if we're going to live very long.

_Day 4_

Haven't had a chance to write since we left. Been to busy running.

We've found refuge in an old house. It seems safe but **They** are starting to gather outside.

Iruka got a nasty wound on his shoulder from one of **Them** yesterday. He's still alive, but feverish. Wound looks infected, doesn't bode well.

_Day 5_

We voted to leave tomorrow. It's for Iruka's sake; He's getting worse.

_Day 9_

As I'm writing this, I'm on a hill. Must move soon, or **They** will catch up to us. I'm only mentioning this because we can see the village from up here. I'm surprised were not farther away than this, but that's not the point.

Apparently, only a small chunk of **Them** followed us. Even from here I can see **Them** circled around the outer gate. Must be hundreds, certainly more than when we left.

Maybe it doesn't have to do with us after all.

_Day 12_

Iruka's wound is healed, but he's still feverish. Not much else worth mentioning.

_Day 17_

Had some time to think today. Mind kept going back to same question:

What are **They**?

_Day 22_

Near Wind-Fire border. Haven't seen one of **Them** in days. I would say we've lost **Them**, but something tells me not to get my hopes up.

_Day 26_

In desert now. Supplies running low. We should be able to get supplies in Suna tomorrow.

Iruka's fever broke. When we woke up this morning, he was using Sasuke as a Teddy Bear. I thought it was funny until he woke up; His eyes had this semi-crazed look to them.

I think I should keep my eye on him.

_Day 31_

Suna's overrun.

Found shelter in Kazekage's mansion. The surviving villagers are kicking us out, but not just us. They are also making that sand kid and his older brother leave. They say it's our fault, but I still can't see how.

They've given us some supplies. Not many, but it will do for now.

_Day 33_

Out of Suna now, barely escaped. Sasuke lost a leg, and the sand kid's older brother died. I think I know what **They** are now.

**Fangirls.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anybody know who the Journal owner is? Huh? Anybody? I've already seen one plothole, the need of food and water. Answer below.

Heres my reasoning: For those of you who don't know, they're these things called Food Pills in Naruto. They are about the size of a piece of hard candy, but pack enought nutrients that you can go about three days without nessesities.


	2. Attack

Awws, no reviews for me. Oh well, I'll get over it. On to the story.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Day 36_

We found a secluded cave today. The Sand kid, Gaara, can even seal the entrance if needed. Staying here until Sasuke's wound is healed. Poor kid, he's been moping around. Says he can't kill his brother with only one leg.

I don't think that should be his biggest concern at the moment.

Iruka's been tending to him. He's acting all… funny. I know he was motherly before, but now it's just downright creepy.

I happened to glance over at him while he was cooing to Sasuke. He giggled and called me "Kashi-Kun" when he noticed I was watching. His eyes are more crazed than before and I could have sworn his teeth were starting to look sharp.

_Day 39_

While I was keeping watch to day, I saw a red speck on the horizon. It wasn't moving towards us, so I don't think it was a Fangirl.

_Day 41_

Red speck was not a Fangirl. Red speck was a boy named Edward.

We agreed to let him travel with us, but I think it was only because Gaara almost killed him last night. He wandered to close to the cave, so Gaara's sand swallowed him up. Still don't understand how he got free, but I'm not asking questions.

The Fangirls attacked him as well. Him and the other State Alchemists (Don't ask, I've yet to grasp it myself) were barricaded in the State's library for days. The Fangirls broke the door in during the night. Confusion ruled in the darkness. Many died. Him, his younger brother, and a few others managed to escape.

The Fangirls followed for days, slowly picking them off. After they lost two, he realized he was their main objective. He snuck off in the night, in hopes to protect his brother and the other survivors.

_Day 45_

After seeing what happened in Suna and hearing Ed's story I can't help but wonder how everyone in Konoha is.

Naruto, Sakura, Asuma, Genma, Tsunade-Sama, even Gai. I would hate if something happened to them.

_Day 48_

Iruka's gone.

Gaara said that he left last night. Just left without a word. Poof. Gone.

Gaara also said he just assumed he had to go. The Fangirls might have got him, but….

I don't have a good feeling about this.

_Day 49_

Still no sign of Iruka. Sasuke said to let it go. I can't help but worry.

I'm not worrying _for_ him though

_Day 54_

I'm not sure how to describe today since I'm not exactly sure what happened.

We're not in the cave anymore, Iruka returned, and we almost died. I guess I should just start from the beginning; maybe getting it all down on paper will help me to better understand.

It started last night, I suppose. Gaara came in early from his post and sealed the cave with his sand. This awoke me, Sasuke, and Ed. All was silent.

Then we heard the first shriek. It was so high pitched my vision flashed white. As soon as the first shriek ceased, what sounded, and felt, like hundreds resounded.

Something similar to a stampede was what I remember next. The sound of them closing in on the cave, then the sound of their giggles and shrieks and grunts as they feverishly dug at the sand.

Cracks of moonlight began to peek through the sand. I think I faintly remember a whirring sound, but I'm not sure.

The sand decided to fall in. Hundreds of red eyes looked at us, silently deciding who to attack first. Sharp fangs, twisted into sick smiles, glowed in the moonlight. Long, razor like nails promised death at their tips.

One of them stepped in the entrance.

It was Iruka.

"What's wrong…?" He flashed a smile, his teeth were pointed, "Kashi-Kun."

Then they charged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh noes! Will they live? Only I know, Mwahahaha!


	3. Rescue

Still no reviews. I'm not even sure if anyones even reading...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Day 54- Con._

Looking back, there weren't as many Fangirls as I thought.

But there were still a lot.

And they were all coming at us.

Iruka began laughing at this point. As more and more of them filed into the cave, his cackling grew louder. We had grabbed Sasuke and were running to the back. Unfortunately we hit a dead end.

I turned around to face my attackers; if I go out it might as well be fighting. All I could see were their red eyes glowing and they charged foreword.

I felt hot, putrid breath on my face. Red eyes were staring into mine. In that instant, I knew I was going to die.

The morning sun had begun to rise in our mad dash, and was now beginning to light the cave. I got a full look of the Fangirl in my face.

The next few seconds seem to happen in slow motion.

The Fangirl opened its mouth, presumably to scream. It latched onto my arm and the dull throb of pain went through my arm. The whirring sound from earlier became louder, and a great sound like thunder came from the entrance of the cave. Blood, brains, and other gore splattered on my face. Never before in my life had I been more thankful for my mask.

The Fangirl fell to the ground, its head blown off. The rest of them looked around, and I looked up. There, at the mouth of the cave, stood a man.

He had some weapon in his hands. He aimed, more thunder claps, and Fangirls fell headless. Then he ran in to the swath of Fangirls. Three more people ran in, all carrying similar looking weapons.

The pain in my arm worsened, and I blacked out. When I awoke, we were in the back of some vehicle. It was dimly lit and crowded with boxes. I found that I was lying down. My arms and legs were stiff, so I tried to sit up. All the blood rushed from my head, leaving me lightheaded.

"You're lucky we found you when we did."

The voice startled me. It jumped and quickly looked over. Gaara, Ed, Sasuke, and two people I didn't know were watching me. They were all circled around a little Kerosene lamp, which was the only source of light.

One of the two was a young girl, maybe eighteen or nineteen. Her clothes were tattered and stained with blood, but somewhat resembled that of a nurses uniform. She had short, mouse brown colored hair and big green eyes.

We hit a bump and Sasuke moaned in pain, clutching at his stump of a right leg. The girl stiffened and scooted to a place in front of him, her back to me.

The other was sitting on a small crate. I recognized this one as being the man from back in the cave. His clothes were bloody, just as the nurse's was. I couldn't tell much else about him though, as he was covered head to toe and his head was down. He was cleaning his weapon from earlier with a bloody rag. The guy had an aura to him, one that unnerved me.

He glanced up at me. Dark eyes, masked, weird hood on top of head. Was the guy hiding something?

"Are you alright? You look ill." It was him, and he was the one who had talked earlier. I shook my head. He hadn't sounded like I had expected him too. A low voice that only sounded sort of masculine.

There was a rusty screech above me and sunlight flooded in. A thud of metal on metal and the sunlight was gone as fast as it had appeared.

The sudden light had temporary blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, blurry movement came in to my line of vision.

"Nothing out there but sand; I'll take a peek later to see if I can spot some more of them floozies."

It was another girl, didn't sound too old, but was defiantly a girl.

It's against my better judgment, but I'm going to lie down now. I feel so tired for some reason.

_Day 55_

I almost can't believe I wrote all that.

I don't think they use their real names, these people. The nurse is Cupcake, That young girl is Sarge, The man is Clip, and the driver (who I only met a few minutes ago) is called Kitt.

I'm sick with some virus called the B-Virus. Or at least that's what Cupcake said. I was actually drifting in and out of consciousness when it was being talked about, but I'll try to record what I can remember for future reference:

Cupcake- "He has……B-Virus…"

Sarge-"…Stage….It?"

Cupcake-"Minor…..yesterday….cure..."

Clip-"None……unless….base…..time?"

Cupcake-"Not….days…..hope."

Ed-"What's…..Virus?"

Clip-"….be briefed…..base….soon."

Gaara-"How…..Trust…?"

Sarge-"You….don't…..choice."

I think this virus has something to do with my drowsiness. I'll ask when I feel more awake. Need sleep now, write more soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hah. B-Virus. I think people know what i'm making fun of there. We're getting closer to the main plot, yippe!

Any questions or something you don't understand about the story? Just ask, I might be able to clear things up.


	4. Sickness

Yaay! I finnaly got this up! I've had this typed up for, like FOREBER but I couldn't log in. Wow! Theres actual 'curse' words in this one. Why? Why not?! _Anyway..._

**I FINNALLY GOT A REVIEW!!!! ***connfetti*

Big, shiny thumbs up with sparkles for Tergar of Konoha!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Day 56_

I think this virus is getting worse. I'm not sleeping as much, but I have a bad fever now. I overheard Sarge and Cupcake talking. My sickness has something to do with that Fangirl that scratched my arm.

I caught myself staring at Clip today. I'm not sure why I was. I just zoned out and next thing I knew I was staring at him. I looked away, but when I did my head began hurting again.

_Day 57_

Can't stop watching Clip. When I'm not looking at him my head hurts so bad I want to curl into a ball and die. Going to try and go to sleep.

_Day 58_

Sarge and the others rescued two more people today. Their names are Cloud and Vincent. They ran from the Fangirls, almost died many times, blah blah blah. I didn't pay very close attention.

Kitt told us that we would be at the base by tomorrow. I have a feeling that I'm going to be writing more from now on.

My symptoms for Clip aren't as bad as they were. I am, however, feeling other things. Painful things, in both the physical and mental sense.

_Day 59_

I was awoken by screaming today. Awful, blood chilling screaming. **Fangirl** Screaming.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. A mechanic droning followed by a crash, then the droning again.

Light flooded into our small space. The main door had been opened. Strangely dressed people with Guns (Clip had told me that's what those weapons were) blocked out some of the light.

"Sorry, Kakashi." The sentence was whispered close to my ear. Before I had a chance to comprehend, I was knocked unconscious.

I am, now, in some type of laboratory. I'm in one of those hard hospital-like beds with wires sticking out of me in all directions.

Cupcake brought this journal to me, she also instructed me to write as much and as often as possible. I think she read it. Hell, she probably thinks I'm gay now.

Shit! Even worse is that Clip probably read it to! I damn my emotions and feminine hormones- _That I'm not supposed to have._

I should, but I'm not in the mood to write anymore. Stupid virus.

_Day 60_

I was hand raped today. By some crazy- slot machine- doctor lady. Normally I'm disgusted when a doctor works me over, but for some reason all I could do was laugh and laugh and laugh at the fact she only had one arm. Which made her look like a slot machine.

Now I must be gay _and _crazy.

You know I always wonde

_Day 61_

Doctors cut me short on writing yesterday; they gave me about six shots in the hip. Whatever it was knocked me out.

All the wires were removed when I woke up. The lady doctor came in a few minutes later and told me to follow her. I did as I was told. The fact she only had one arm didn't amuse me for some reason.

The lady doctor, Dr. Chappell she told me, led me through dark grey halls to a small door.

"Go in, clean up, and then come back here. I'll be waiting. Clothes are in the cabinet, along with towels, shampoos, and soaps. Be quick."

When I returned to her, she led me down more halls and into an elevator. She hit the 'Up' button. The floors seemed never ending. I felt sick when it stopped.

I followed her down more hallways to a large blue door with chairs sitting in front of it.

"Sit. I'll be back soon." She went through the door.

I've been waiting for about ten minutes, and I think she will return soon. I'll finish writing for today.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I let one of my friends read this and she laughed her ass off at the Slot-Machine part. I thought the begining was a little rushed, but.....I updated didn't I? Eh...Updates Soon!


End file.
